The girl next to my door
by frubiafan
Summary: Sasuke go's home to find Hinata next to his door. yes their engaged. I know that it's overused but its a good plot ok? pairings: sasuhina, narusaku, one sided sasusaku, leeten, and others. i don't own naruto just so you know.


**I do not own Naruto or anything, like nothing. at all.**

**SASUKE**

I walked home from Naruto's house where I had stayed the night, helping the baka with his science project. I wiped my keys out of my pocket as I reached my door and was stopped by a curious sight. A young girl with blue hair dressed in a periwinkle t-shirt and some black jeans was slumped by my door breathing softly clearly asleep. I groaned thinking that the stupid fangirls had somehow discovered where I lived. I nudged her aside with my foot and quickly unlocked the door and slipped inside noiselessly. I sat my backpack on the table and put my keys back in my pocket. Just then my cell phone started to vibrate and I opened it and held it to my ear saying **"Uchiha Sasuke, if I don't know you go away, if your Naruto hang up now or else."** Then I held the phone away from me startled by the loud cacophony of angry yelling streaming out of the speaker.

**"YOU BAKA!! WERE THE HELL WHERE YOU!!!??? I'VE BEEN TRYING TO REACH YOU FOR AT LEAST TEN HOURS!!!!" **

**"I-Itachi?"** I asked shocked by the loudness and the pure fury in my nii-sans voice.

**"What's wrong?"** I asked regaining my calm, though still a bit shaken by how angry he sounded.

**"What's wrong? **_**What's wrong?**__**I"LL TELL YOU WHAT"S WRONG!!!! S**_**he was there!! And you baka were god knows where! We'll be lucky if this agreement stays up! If it doesn't we have only you to blame!!"** Itachi screamed into the phone and at the end it was a little less loud but full of venom and spite.

**"What are you talking about?!"** I shouted into the phone raising my voice to be heard and loosing my cool for a second.

**"YOU MEAN YOU **_**FORGOT??!!"**_Itachi was screaming again. "**Yah, whatever, just what are you talking about?"** I asked sighing. **"Baka!! Your fiance was coming today!! That marriage was supposed to combine our company and her family's company!! She's probably at home right now talking to her dad about how we probably don't want to combine the company's any more or something!" **Itachi yelled desperately into the receiver. **"What does the girl look like?"** I asked anxious. **"She looks like a girl."** Itachi said finally regaining his cool, indifferent composure that was even more solid than mine but had been trampled on by this threat to the family company. **"Long blue/black hair?"** I asked propping the front door open. **"Yeah."** Itachi said. **"It's all under control."** I said snapping my cell shut and looking down at the still sleeping girl with blue hair next to his door. "Hello little Hyuuga heiress."

Itachi knowing that Sasuke had inherited at least _some_ of the brains that ran through the Uchiha line did not ponder what his little brother had meant. He set his phone down and whent back to doing paper work.

I picked up the sleeping girl, bridle style and walked into the house once more closing the door with a kick of my foot. I walked into my bedroom and set her down on the bed carelessly throwing a stray sheet over her limp body. I left the room closing the door, and my phone rang instead of vibrating and it had a little annoying jingle about some fox or other. Naruto. I sighed and wearily answered the phone. **"Naruto?" "Sasuke! Guess what? Lee and Tenten just got together!"** I could almost see my blond friend sitting at home eating ramen watching anime and staring wide-eyes at the news he was relaying to me. **"Naruto, did you seriously think I care?"** I asked walking over to the kitchen to find something to eat. **"Who cares what you care about, this means that only you stand in my way of love with Sakura!" "Please, Naruto just thinking about her makes me want to hurl!" "How can you say that Sasuke! She's really pretty, and has a voice like an angle!"** Naruto said and I could tell he had just been daydreaming about her. **"Naruto, she's pretty plain, has the brains of a snail , has a voice like a cat's getting tortured and on top of that she's an A cup." "What does that have to do with anything?" **Naruto asked a little enraged. **"Dude, she's as flat as a board and not exactly skinny. Anyway what did you **_**really **_**want to talk about?"** I asked grabbing a hot pocket, unwrapping it putting it on a plate and sticking it in the microwave. **"Oh, yeah. Dragon ball Z's on! And after that there's a marathon of love Hina." "Why would I watch Love Hina? That's to girly, I would never watch that!"** I protested flushing a little. **"**_**Right, **_**keep telling your self that."** Naruto commented sarcastically hanging up. Despite what I had said I grabbed my hot pocket out of the microwave when it beeped and sat at the sofa in front of the TV. I set my plate down on the coffee table in front of me, grabbed my remote and watched anime long into the night…

**HINATA**

I woke feeling comfortable and rolled over in bed than noticed I was in a bed. "Wow. I'm in a bed. I said aloud then realized I sounded stupid. Why am I Inside? I thought rolling over again, this time to face the ceiling. Ether I've been abducted or my fiance came home and took me into the house. I, half asleep, decided to see for myself. I dragged myself out from the comfort and warmth of the unknown bed and stumbled over to the door, cautiously turned the door handle and was relived to see that it was not locked. I slipped out into a large room that seemed to be a living room and a kitchen joined into one. I walked to the right half of the room where there was a sofa and TV. To my extreme puzzlement the TV was still on and it was showing the last part of what seemed to be a love Hina episode. I looked down and saw a figure of a young teenager. Sasuke. He was absolutely gorgeous with raven black hair slightly to long, and I could see his muscles ripple under his thin t-shirt as he breathed in and out in the steady motion of sleep. His cheekbones where high and sharp and his eyelashes were unnaturally long for a boy, nearly longer than mine. His eyes fluttered and I caught a glimpse of midnight black eyes with a hint of red. Then there was a blur and I found my hands being gripped tightly by two stronger ones. Sasuke glared with those dark eyes at me and I felt a chill go down my spine. "You where spying on me?" He asked. I shook me head making my hair swirl around me. He caught a strand of my blue hair and examined it. He pulled me down onto the sofa but I was saved by the phone that was sitting on the table next to some dishes. He cursed and grabbed it off the table**. "Yeah Naruto, whatever. stop calling me!"** He said grumpily. **"Well did you watch the anime?"** I heard a boy's voice ask. Sasuke sighed and said **"Yes but I missed the last part of the stupid marathon."** "**Dude! It was awesome! You won't believe what Naru did! She-"Naruto, I'll call you back, I'm kinda busy right now." **Sasuke said cutting whoever was talking off. He hung up before the other person could say a thing. He set down the phone again and turned his black eyes towards me again. I shivered. He stared at me with such intensity and looked me up and down as if scrutinizing every inch of my body. "You were outside the door for a day and a half or something right?" He asked. I nodded. "The showers the second door in the bedroom. I nodded relieved, and then I thought of something. "Ah, m-my bags.." I asked cautiously. He seemed surprised for a second. Then stood up letting my hair go, and walked to the front door with me trailing behind him nervously. He opened the door to behold: My bags. Not only that but a blond guy crouching next to them staring quizzically. He looked up as Sasuke opened the door and a soppy grin filled his face making it seem like he was a ten year old kid even though he was clearly our age and going to high school. "Hey Sasuke, why do you have a bag full of girl clothing outside your door? He held up my bra and I blushed hotly. Sasuke snatched it out of the boy's hand and slammed the door in his face. Then he quickly opened it again to grab my bags, then slamming it in the boys face a second time. There was banging on the door but Sasuke ignored it. "Hey! Sasuke! Lemme in Baka!" "Stalker!" Sasuke screamed at the door. "Am not! How could you say that about your best friend?" Sasuke ignored him as he pointed to the direction of the shower. I awkwardly shuffled into the bathroom and closed the door with a click. I examined the bathroom warily. There was a marble counter which surprised me but I remembered that his family owned a big company too. The shower had clear glass sides. That made me nervous. None the less I striped and folded my clothing setting them down on the toilet seat. I climbed into the glass shower closed the glass door and turned the water on really hot, almost scalding my skin. I scrubbed my pale flesh vigorously trying to get the dirt off. I then grabbed a shampoo bottle and squeezed a bit into my hand then lathered it into my hair then washing it out and so on, taking a shower. Bla, bla , bla.(A/N- that would be really boring if I put the entire thing in so I'll skip that. Let's go see what Sasuke's up to shall we?)

**SASUKE**

"Sasuke! If you don't open this door this instant I'll tell the fangirls where you live!" Naruto yelled through the door. "You wouldn't dare..." I hissed just loud enough for Naruto to hear through the closed door. "ya wanna bet?" Naruto asked. I grudgingly grabbed the door knob and yanked the door open to reveal the ever grinning dope. "So Sasuke." Naruto said flopping onto the sofa as if he owned it. "Who was the chick?" he continued grabbing a bottle of soda that happened to be on the table and pouring it in a cup. "The "chick" was my fiance. I'm pretty sure she's called Hinata or something." I said inspecting my nails and smiling at Naruto's reaction. Naruto who had just taken a gulp of soda swallowed to fast and started choking. "w-What!?" He said in shock spluttering and trying to take in as much air as possible. "You heard me." I said glaring at Naruto coolly. "You never mentioned…" "I didn't think it was important." I said cutting Naruto off. "Wait! This means I get a clear path to Sakura-chan!! Now the hottest single girl in the city is mine! I beat you!" Naruto said leaping up and being way to optimistic. I waited for him to realize his mistake patiently. "But Sasuke, you're still lucky to have Hinata!" Naruto said trying to comfort Sasuke. As if I needed it. "Why Hinata is really cute to! She's pretty hot! Hotter than Sakura-c-chan…." Naruto trailed off realizing his mistake. "Dammit!!" Naruto yelled grabbing his head realizing that he was now not in the lead anymore. "Oh and just for the record, I never liked Sakura." I said smirking. Just than Hinata walked in the room in Grey sweat pants and a black sweater that didn't quite cling to her body but still showed off her remarkable curves. She looked uncomfortable and her eyes where staring at the polished wood floor. Her pointer fingers came together in a pushing motion as Sasuke stared at her surprised at how cute she was without the dirt on her. "What time is it Sasu?" Naruto interrupted the awkward silence with a child like demeanor. "Inu-yasha's on!!! Yays!! Hina-chan! You wanna watch to?" Naruto asked bouncing up and down. Hinata briefly wondered about this new name. I groaned as Naruto used my hated nickname and watched as he pulled the flustered Hinata into the living room.

Hinata stared at the screen of the TV and wondered what the hell she was watching and why. "Hey Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted and she flinched at his loudness. "I'm gonna stay over!" "What?" Hinata asked slightly confused. "Yup I'm sleeping over tonight! Sasuke was sleeping over at my house like a day ago so now it's my turn!" Naruto gave a great big grin and nodded. "What are we eating for dinner anyway?" he asked curious. "Hinata. Can you cook?" Sasuke asked suddenly. Hinata nodded surprised. "Will you cook dinner?" he asked. She nodded another time then thought of something. "You don't have any food to cook with." Sasuke sighed. "Well time to go shopping. We can get food and new clothing for you." Sasuke said grabbing his coat. "C-clothing?" Hinata asked. "Ya. You barley bring any clothing." "That's nearly all the clothing I own." Hinata answered uncomfortably. "WHAT!?" Naruto interjected. "All the girls I know have lots of clothing! TONS!" "Well if I needed extra clothing I just used to borrow my friends clothing…" Hinata said. "Well besides clothing and food we can pick up anything else you might need." Sasuke briskly said turning the TV off and lights. "Come on Naruto." He said and Naruto jumped up grabbed Hinata's hand and dragged her out the door, and they caught a bus to the mall.

"Ok, there's a Safeway a couple blocks down so we'll go there afterward." Sasuke said his face hidden by his dark bangs. They walked into the crowded mall and Hinata was warmed by the warm air, witch was so much different than the cold outside. "SASUKE-KUN!!" yelled a loud unpleasant voice from the doorway of a store sporting "clearance" signed in the windows. The small group turned in that direction and spotted a teen with short pink hair. A blond appeared next to her and smile. "Oh, Sasuke-kun! Sakura are you stalking again?" the blond asked the pinked haired girl. "Shut up Ino-pig!" said the girl, who Hinata presumed was Sakura. This presumption was proven shortly afterwords. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out dragging Hinata along with him again to meet the girl."Sakura-chan, this is Hyuuga Hinata. He said smiling goofily. "You finally got a girlfriend Naruto? Lucky you, but you might've done better." Sakura said giving a sickly sweet smile."stop being a bitch Sakura!" the blond said glaring at Sakura and holding her hand out to shake Hinata's.

"Nice to meet you Hinata! I'm Ino; it's good that Naruto got a girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Naruto interrupted.

"What?" Ino asked confused.

"She's Sasuke's!" Naruto said.

Sasuke sidled over looking bored. "What? Sasuke why is Naruto lying!? This girl is not good enough for you, and besides I'm your girlfriend!" Sakura said glaring at Naruto. "It's not true." Sasuke said yawning. Hinata was shocked. Why did he want to deny it?

"She's my fiance." He finished. Both Sakura and Ino gaped.

"Oh and Sakura, I never liked you."

"But…"

"Come on Hinata, Naruto."

Sasuke turned, his thumbs hooked in his pockets. "B-Bye Ino!" Hinata called over her shoulder and the girl gave a weak smile in return. She turned but not before seeing Ino slap a very angry Sakura who was about to chase after them and say something very rude.

"Yo Naruto un!" yelled a voice to there right about three minuets later. "What now?" Sasuke muttered under his breath and a guy that looked remarkably like Ino ran up to them. "Have you seen Tobi? yeah." he asked. "No why?" Naruto replied curious. "I lost him! un!" "How can you lose your best friend?" Sasuke asked. "Well we where walking around doing a bit of early Christmas shopping when he kinda disappeared on me! Yeah!" Deidara said looking around as is Tobi would pop out of no were. "Oh! You must be Sasuke's fiance! Yeah." Deidara gasped out when he noticed Hinata. "How did ya know?" asked Naruto. "Ino, duh. un." Deidara said rolling his eyes and giving Naruto a are-you-that-stupid-as-to-not-know-that? look. "We are cousins ya know!' he said. "Well I'm your cousin to!" Naruto said as if he needed to defend his title. "Ya, but you don't answer your cell often yeah." Deidara explained matter of factly. Just then his cell rang. "Be my bad boy be my-" Deidara recognized the ring tone and answered immediately.** "Tobi! Omigod! Un Where are you?" "Tobi's right here Deidara senpai! Tobi is a good boy!"** said a voice and an orange masked face popped out of no were. "Ah!" screeched Deidara like a girl. "Don't do that yeah! You nearly gave me a heart attack! "B-but... Deidara senpai can't die!" wailed Tobi, his voice quivering. "I'm not gonna die! UN!" as the annoyed Deidara was comforting Tobi Sasuke to the chance to sneak off.

"So where to first?" Sasuke asked lazily. "Clothing!" Naruto said happily. "I was asking Hinata and are you gay?" Sasuke asked Naruto. "so Hinata?" "Uh.. whatever.."


End file.
